


Goblin Men

by ElaineFox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Het, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Bottom Will, Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Hand Jobs, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Internalized Homophobia, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Hannibal, Rimming, Self-Harm, Sexual Tension, So at least there’s that, This is definitely not sane, Top Hannibal Lecter, Violent Thoughts, Will Likes Girls, Will is "Stable", graphic depictions of murder scenes, no encephalitis, really he does, this is CONSENSUAL, this is not safe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineFox/pseuds/ElaineFox
Summary: Will is an undergrad at Johns Hopkins when he is recruited to help catch the notorious Chesapeake Ripper. The only problem? He doesn't exactly want him caught.





	Goblin Men

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This fic has been rattling around in my head for a while now! This is an AU in which Will comes to the attention of the BAU when he is still in college. Hannibal is a part-time professor, psychiatrist, and consultant for the FBI. Most of the characters will be the same, only aged down. 
> 
> Before we start I would like to give a blanket warning: this story is violent, graphic, and has content relating to mental health and suicide/self-harm. Please read the tags! I will keep them updated! Don't read if you think you could be triggered by the content!!!! Certain characters and events are property of NBC and Thomas Harris. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

The two men walked side by side through the woods, dead leaves crunching underfoot, the wavering beam of a flashlight illuminating their path. As they walked the trail they followed became less and less defined. Within minutes the scrape of gravel and the crinkle of dried leaves had given way to the squelch of mud, the light from the flashlight reflected off leaves now slick with decay. The sky hadn’t yet begun to lighten in preparation for the coming day but it wouldn’t be long before it did. Normally the forest was silent at this time of night; too early for the diurnal creatures to be awake but far too late for the nocturnal ones to still be hunting. Tonight was different. Tonight the forest was buzzing with activity.

The two men veered off the trail. They stepped around a fallen branch that had once been home to a family of squirrels. Like most of the animals that frequented this part of the woods, the squirrels were long gone. The men continued to walk, the rustle of disturbed detritus louder now that there was no regularly maintained path to walk on. Through the trees a white light shone much more brightly than the measly flashlight the first of the men was wielding. They paused and the men parted to allow a woman to rush past. She nodded at them in deference as she passed. The flashlight shone on the clear plastic bag she was holding. In bold letters across the top of the bag was the word ‘EVIDENCE’. The men continued on.

After side stepping a boulder the men arrived in a small clearing.The light they had been approaching was revealed to be not one, but a series of portable floodlights positioned to focus on the center of the glade.

“Damn.” The first man whispered as he stepped into the circle of light.

After a minute of pensive silence the second man exhaled loudly and asked, “Do we know who she was?”.

“Not yet. The facial damage complicates things.” The first man paused to breathe through his mouth before continuing. “She had no wallet or ID on her, no phone either.” He badly wanted to lift the edge of his coat to cover his nose and mouth but he refrained as it might be seen as less than professional.

“It can’t have been more than a few hours since she was killed.” The second man stepped forward, shielding his nose with his gloved hand. The toes of his leather shoes stopped mere inches from what had obviously once been dirt but was now a sticky crimson mass that caused the less experienced people collecting samples around them to gag.

“No,” The other agreed without looking at him, his eyes were fixed on the tree that stood at the center of the clearing, “it can’t have been.”

The floodlights glinted off the dark brown hair spilling down the shoulders of the woman tied to the tree. Her nose and lips had been bisected and peeled apart like an orange, leaving the muscles and bones of her face completely exposed while what had once been her cheeks hung loosely on either side of her jaw. It was obvious that she had been alive for the process. Her eyes had been removed and replaced to face backwards so the optic nerves of each hung down across her skinless cheekbones. Apart from her gruesomely disfigured face, the woman was almost unharmed. She had bruised her arms struggling to escape her binds but the pain of having her face removed had probably ended that battle. She had not been sexually assaulted. She had not been beaten. She had been murdered without passion, without anger. 

After a long pause, the second man turned to look at the first, “Is it him?”.

The first man didn’t pull his eyes away from the corpse in front of them, he didn’t say a word.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment! I'd really like to know what you all think!


End file.
